House of Happiness
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: [Jaehyun's 1st Birthday] Jaehyun akhirnya merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya bersamaan dengan ulang tahun sang paman, Hoseok, yang kebetulan tidak berselang jauh./Namjin/MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : House of Happiness

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Mobil hitam dengan plat seoul itu memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas dengan pagar putih yang tadi dibukakan oleh salah satu penjaga disana. Rumah yang terbilang mewah itu terlihat cukup ramai dengan tiga mobil yang sudah lebih dulu terparkir disana. Membuat pemilik mobil hitam yang baru saja datang itu harus pintar-pintar mencari posisi yang tepat.

"jja, kita sudah sampai. Uri Jaehyunnie sudah tak sabar bertemu halmoni ne~" Namjoon – pemilik mobil hitam tadi – menggenggam kedua tangan bayi diatas pangkuan Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya.

Bayi sepuluh bulan yang cukup tembem itu tertawa, menunjukkan gusi merahnya yang mulai ditumbuhi gigi. Bayi bernama Jaehyun itu balas menggenggam tangan Namjoon dan mengayunkannya keatas bawa, "ppa! Ppa!"

"Ne~ appa disini. Ayo kita turun." Ucap Namjoon. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun terlebih dahulu untuk berputar dan membukakan pintu Seokjin, membuat istrinya itu dengan mudah keluar mobil dengan membawa Jaehyun dalam gendongannya.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat sifat Namjoon yang semakin manis sejak Jaehyun hadir diantara mereka, "gomawo, appa." Ucapnya pelan. Namjoon terkekeh dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi Seokjin, "My pleasure, eomma."

Rona merah menjalari pipi Seokjin, panggilan eomma yang sudah hampir satu tahun ini sering dipakai Namjoon masih membuat wajahnya merona dan dadanya berdebar nyaman.

"jangan lupa tas Jaehyunnie, Namjoon ah." Ucap Seokjin. Ia membenarkan gendongan Jaehyun yang mulai bertingkah dalam rengkuhannya. Ia terus mengoceh asal dan terkekeh melihat Namjoon yang masih sempat menggodanya di tengah kegiatannya mengambil perlengkapan Jaehyun di kursi tengah.

"kau hanya membawa dua tas kan, sayang? Satu milik Jaehyun satu milikmu?" tanya Namjoon dengan dua tangan yang penuh membawa tas. Seokjin mengangguk, "iya." Lalu menepuk pelan punggung Jaehyun yang menghadap ke belakang, tepatnya memandang Namjoon melalui pundaknya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah dengan salah satu lengan Namjoon memeluk pundak Seokjin, ikut mengusap punggung Jaehyun.

"Aigoo~ siapa yang akhirnya datang~ jagoan samchon akhirnya sampai! Sini sama samchon!" suara heboh Taehyung membuat Jaehyun sedikit berjengit kaget sebelum menjerit dan bertepuk tangan melihat kehadiran Taehyung didepannya.

"Con~camcon~" ia berteriak heboh dan kedua lengan pendeknya berusaha menggapai tubuh Taehyung, membuat Seokjin sedikit kualahan. "pelan-pelan chagi." Ucapnya lembut sembari menyerahkan Jaehyun kedalam gendongan Taehyung.

"hati-hati, tae." Ucapnya pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang kini berada digendongan Taehyung.

"iya, hyung, tenang saja! Aku sudah sering menggendong, Jaehyun. Bukankah begitu, Jaehyunnie~?" Jaehyun balas tertawa dan menepuk pelan wajah taehyung, "Tae tae~" ia berteriak heboh. Bayi yang belum bisa berbicara lancar itu gemar sekali berteriak dan mengatakan papaun yang bisa ia ikuti dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo menyapa eomma dulu." Suara Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin yang tengah memandang kelakuan Jaehyun dengan Taehyung. Ia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan bisa melihat kedua tangannya kosong, sepertinya suami tampannya itu sudah lebih dulu masuk dan meletakkan tas mereka.

Seokjin mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Namjoon, diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya. Celotehan Jaehyun mengiringi langkah mereka memasuki rumah lebih dalam. Seokjin tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati rumah begitu ramai dengan seluruh saudara Namjoon berkumpul disana. Ada dua adik kembar Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung, bersama pasangan masing-masing. Ada juga eomma appa Namjoon yang kini berdiri menyambut kedatangnya.

"kalian datang juga. Eomma sudah menunggu sedari tadi, Seokjin ah." Ucap eomma Kim sebelum mencium keuda pipi Seokjin lalu memeluknya erat, menimbulkan kekehan malu dari namja cantik itu. "mianhae, eomma. Tadi Jaehyun susah sekali diajak mandi, jadi membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya tampan."

Eomma tertawa dan melepas pelukannya, "apakah bekas operasinya masih sakit?" tanyanya sembari tangannya mengusap pelan perut Seokjin yang memakai sweater hangat berwarna pink lembut. Seokjin menggeleng, "sudah tidak. Minggu kemarin kembai ke dokter, katanya sudah mulai pudar bekasnya."

"syukurlah."

"bisakah kalian berbicara sembari duduk? Jangan berdiri disitu saja. Kemarilah Seokjin, duduk disini." Ucap appa sembari menepuk sofa disampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan menunduk ringan. Ia bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sudah dikelilingi ssamchonnya, ada Jimin, Taehyung, dan Joungkook disana.

"sudah lama tidak melihat kalian lagi dirumah ini." Ucap appa dan memeluk singkat tubuh Seokjin, "Baru minggu kemarin aku dan Jaehyun kemari, appa."

Appa tertawa, "Yah, kalau sudah tua waktu terasa sangat lama karena tidak ada kegiatan untuk dilakukan."

"ini minummu, sayang." Namjoon tiba-tiba datang membawa dua gelas jus dan meletakkannya didepan Seokjin.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Namjoon."

"biarkan suamimu memanjakanmu, sayang. Laki-laki kalau baru saja menjadi appa memang seperti itu, sayang sekali dengan istrinya. Nikmati saja masa-masa sekarang." Ucap eomma. Hal itu membuat Seokjin merona tipis, apalagi Namjoon yang kini duduk disampingnya juga sempat-sempatnya mencium pelipisnya.

"Astaga! Namjoon hyung membuatku geli." Suara Yoongi membuat Seokjin tertawa, pasangan hidup Jimin itu memang orangnya cukup dingin, meski sebenarnya lembut sekali.

"Makanya, cepat-cepatlah punya momongan juga. Agar Jimin lebih perhatian padamu." Ucap Namjoon, sengaja menyindir. Yoongi berdecak, "apaan sih, hyung. Aku dan Jimin baru saja menikah, masa sudah mau punya anak."

Lalu kelima orang dewasa disana mulai berbincang sendiri, membahas apapun, mulai dari pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin 2 bulan lalu, hingga Jaehyun yang sudah lancar merangkak dan duduk. Sesekali terselip godaan untuk Yoongi, pengantin baru, atau untuk Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang dalam masa romantis-romantisnya sejak kehadiran Jaehyun.

"mma~! Eomma~!" tiba-tiba Jaehyun berteriak dan menangis tersedu sembari mencari keberadaan Seokjin yang duduk di sofa belakangnya. Seokjin yang mendengar anaknya menangis segara berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang dikelilingi Taehyung, Jimin, dan Joungkook.

"aigoo~ anak eomma kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Seokjin lembut sembari membawa tubuh Jaehyun ke pangkuannya. Ia ikut duduk dikarpet bersama yang lain dan mengusap lembut wajah berair Jaehyun. Bahkan wajah putih anaknya itu sudah berubah merah, efek menangis.

Jaehyun masih terisak dan memeluk leher Seokjin, meminta gendong. Seokjin hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, membawa Jaehyun untuk ia gendong.

"Ada apa ini, Joungkook ah?" tanya Namjoon masih duduk disofanya, hanya melihat Seokjin yang berusaha menghentikan tangisan Jaehyun.

Joungkook berdiri dan mengisi tempat kosong Seokjin tadi diatas sofa, "entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku tadi hanya sedang mencoba memfoto Jaehyun dengan kamera baruku, lalu Taehyung dan Jimin yang membuat anak itu tetap tertawa. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menangis saat aku akan memfotonya."

"Joungkook! Kau bodoh ya?! Jaehyun menangis karena takut kau bentak tadi." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba, ia kini sudah duduk disamping Yoongi di sisi sofa yang lain. Taehyung yang ditinggal sendiri dibawah beranjak berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Joungkook karena sofa yang penuh. Meski ada sofa di sisi lain, tapi ia mau dekat dengan Joungkook.

"Jaehyun menangis karena tadi kau membentaknya yang akan menyentuh lensa mahalmu, Kookie ya. Kau tak tahu? Dasar!" ucap Taehyung sembari memberikan sentilan pelan di dahi Joungkook yang lehernya ia peluk.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan adik kembarnya. Jimin yang mulai mendusel-dusel Yoongi dan Taehyung yang dengan manjanya duduk dipangkuan Joungkook, kekasihnya.

"Kim Taehyung, bisakah kau duduk dengan benar? Masih ada sofa lain untuk kau duduki." Ucap Namjoon. Taehyung menggeleng cepat dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Joungkook, "shireo! Aku mau duduk bersama Joungkook."

"Terserah kau saja."

"kau seperti lupa kelakuan adikmu sendiri, Namjoon." Ucap eomma terkekeh geli. Sedangkan appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Namjoon, dimana kau meletakkan tas Jaehyun? Dia butuh susunya."

"ya, akan aku ambilkan."

Lalu keluarga kecil itu segera berlalu dari ruang keluarga, meninggalkan keheningan disana.

"Kuharap kau cepat memberi umma cucu lagi, Jimin, Yoongi." Ucap eomma memecah keheningan.

"iya hyung, kapan mau punya anak?!" kali ini Taehyung ikut menimpali, memandang Yoongi yang balas memandangnya malas.

"kau saja yang punya anak. Cepat menikah sana dengan Joungkook!" balas Yoongi sengit. Ia sangat tak suka saat sudah mulai menyinggung soal anak, ia merasa belum siap menjadi orang tua. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam dan mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu. Jimin juga tidak memaksa Yoongi kok.

"Joungkook baru saja lulus kuliah, hyung! Biarkan dia bekerja dulu." Bela Taehyung, "benarkan Kookie?" fakta bahwa Taehyung merupakan bungsu kembar dikeluarga kim membuat ia sedikit manja.

Joungkook menyeringai, "menikahi hyung sekarang juga tak apa."

.

.

.

Hoseok – sepupu Namjoon datang saat makan siang. Ia beralasan menyelesaikan beberapa hal di kantor sebelum bisa kesini. Dengan membawa sogokan berupa cheese cake yang sangat lezat.

"Aigoo~ jagoan samchon sudah besar eoh?" ucap Hoseok heboh saat melihat Jaehyun yang dipangku Namjoon tengah membawa biskuit berbentuk stick yang ia genggam. Jaehyun tertawa melihat wajah Hoseok dan menggapai ingin digendong.

"Camcon~" rengeknya manja. Hoseok tertawa dan membawa Jaehyun ke dalam gendongannya. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh saat Seokjin dan eomma datang membawa makan siang.

"Kau sudah datang Hoseok?" tanya eomma saat melihat sosok Hoseok yang tengah bermain dengan Jaehyun. "iya eomma, baru saja datang."

"kalau begitu ayo makan siang dulu." Tambah satu-satunya yeoja disana. Hoseok mengangguk dan kembali memberikan Jaehyun kepangkuan Namjoon, "kita main lagi nanti ne jagon?!" yang dibalas dengan pekikan senang dari Jaehyun.

Meja persegi panjang di ruang makan itu terisi penuh. Diujung kanan ada appa, lalu disamping kirinya ada eomma, lalu Taehyung, Joungkook, dan Hoseok. Sedang disisi kanan ada Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin, dan Yoongi. Mereka makan dengan tenang, kecuali suara Jaehyun yang cukup nyaring.

Seokjin kini memangku Jaehyun, membiarkan anak itu menggenggam biskuit sticknya di kedua tangan, dan ia mencoba menyuapi Jaehyun dengan bubur tim yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia masak sendiri, selagi ia bisa, kenapa harus membeli produk pabrik? Seokjin berusaha membuat makanan sehat untuk Jaehyun dan Namjoon.

"Ayo sayang, buka mulutnya. Aaa~ pintarnya~" Seokjin berhasil memasukkan satu suapan kedalam mulut Jaehyun, membuat pipi bayi itu semakin tembem. Jaehyun memukulkan biskuit digenggamannya pada Namjoon, yang duduk disebelah Seokjin. Posisi Jaehyun yang duduk menyamping dipangkuan Seokjin membuat bayi itu menghadap Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh dan mengusap lembut kepala Jaehyun, "ada apa, sayang?"

Jaehyun tertawa dan menunjuk wajah Namjoon, "ppa~ appa~"

Namjoon berpura menggigit tangan Jaehyun dan menghasilkan tawa Jaehyun yang semakin keras, bahkan anak itu memukul wajah Namjoon senang.

"Sudah Namjoon, habiskan makanmu dulu. Biarkan Jaehyun juga makan." Ucap Seokjin, ia menarik Jaehyun ke pangkuannya, memperbaiki posisinya agar sedikit menjauh dari Namjoon.

"kau juga harus makan Seokjin." Ucap appa dari ujung meja. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ne appa. Setelah Jaehyun selesai makan, aku juga akan makan."

"apa aku perlu menyuapimu, princess?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya dan memukul lengan Namjoon, "sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu jika ada orang lain."ucapnya kesal. Wajahnya merona parah, hingga ia melampiaskan dengan memeluk Jaehyun erat-serat.

Sedangkan yng dimarahi justru terkekeh, Namjoon sangat menyukai respon malu-malu Seokjin setiap ia memnggilnya princess. Itu panggilan sayangnya untuk Seokjin sejak mereka pacaran hingga menikah. Namun sejak ada Jaehyun, Seokjin selalu memperingtkan Namjoon untuk berhenti memanggil seperti itu. Ia takut Jaehyun akan meniru appanya.

"Namjoon hyung benar-benar perayu ulung didepan Seokjin hyung." Ucap Joungkook. Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendapat komentar seperti itu.

"sudah-sudah, makan dulu dengan tenang. Seokjin kau selesaikan dulu menyuapi Jaehyun. Menjadi ibu memang harus begitu, mendahulukan anaknya dulu. Kalian akan merasakannya nanti jika sudah menjadi orang tua." Ucapan eomma membuat keadaan menjadi tenang, minus Jaehyun yang masih saja mengoceh.

"mma~ mam, mam." Jaehyun menarik lengan Seokjin, meminta sang eomma untuk kembali menyuapinya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "anak eomma lapar, eoh? Jja, aa~"

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Jaehyun dengan semangat memakan makan siangnya. Beruntung Jaehyun bukan tipe yang susah kalau diminta makan, mungkin gen dari sang eomma.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat interaksi Seokjin dan Jaehyun, ia mendekat dan berbisik lembut tepat ditelinga Seokjin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan lagi-lagi membuat Seokjin merona parah dengan tindakan absurd suaminya itu. Meski ia tetap membalas pernyataan cinta itu, walau sudah berpuluh kali ia mendapat pernyataan yang sama dari Namjoon, tetap saja sensasi menggeletik didasar perutnya belum menghilang, belum lagi dadanya yang membuncah dengan rasa bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya tanpa suara. Ia tak mau menjadi bahan godaan keluarga Namjoon lagi.

.

.

.

 **END**

No comment.

Aku Cuma pingin buat Seokjin dan Namjoon yang punya anak dan main ke rumah orang tua Namjoon dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Udah, gitu doang. Absurd banget ya? Hehe, maafin~

Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Happiness**

 **The Happiest Moment – one of many happy moments with Seokjin**

 **Pregnancy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 **.**

Seokjin bersenandung lirih sembari menggerakkan tangannya cekatan meracik berbagai macam sayuran juga bahan makanan lain. Senyuman tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya, masih setia terlihat sejak tadi siang, sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya yang terasa tak nyaman seminggu ini.

Sebuah lagu hits dari salah satu girlband terdengar memenuhi rumah tersebut, hp Seokjin yang terhubung dengan theater mini di ruang tengah membuat suara lagunya masih terdnegar jelas hingga dapur. Sesekali Seokjin ikut menarikan gerakan utama dari lagu berjudul _like ooh-ahh_.

Makan malamnya sudah selesai ia masak. Ia membuat samgyeopsal dan sup jagung untuknya dan juga Namjoon. Kegiatan membuat sarapan dan makan malam sudah ia lakukan hampir satu tahun ini. Meski kadang tidak harus ia makan dirumah dengan Namjoon, ia biasa membawa masakan yang ia buat ke studio musik Namjoon. Karena suaminya itu bisa tiga hari tidak pulang.

Namjoon memiliki sebuah perusahaan rekaman cukup besar. Bukan sebuah agency yang membawahi berpuluh artis, perusahaan rekaman Namjoon hanya sebuah perusahaan yang menyediakan jasa untuk membuat lagu, memproduserinya, hingga membuat cover album, dan lainnya. Biasanya agency besar bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Namjoon untuk beberapa album tertentu. Namun sering kali Namjoon yang menciptakan sendiri lagunya untuk artis dari sebuah agency yang terikat kontrak dengan perusahannya.

Seokjin bukan seorang pengangguran yang tidak bekerja begitu lulus kuliah. Ia kuliah di bagian akuntansi, dan pernah menjadi pegawai bank hampir 2 tahun, sebelum akhinya menikah dengan Namjoon dan berhenti bekerja. Ia fokus untuk mengurus keluarganya dengan Namjoon.

"memikirkan apa, princess?"

Tubuh Seokjin berjengit kaget saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di tengkuknya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Namjoon.

Seokjin segera berbalik dan memukul lengan Namjoon yang terkekeh melihat refleknya tadi, "Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir jantungan."

"tapi kau tidak jantungan dan masih baik-baik saja." Balas Namjoon. Ia menampilkan dimplenya yang sangat mempesona, membuat Seokjin merona melihat wajah suaminya itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Namjoon yang menyadari rona merah di kedua pipi Seokjin menyeringai lebar, ia melangkah semakin dekat, satu langkah maju dari Namjoon, satu langkah mundur untuk Seokjin, hingga pinggang namja cantik itu terantuk meja pantry. Seringai Namjoon semakin lebar melihat istrinya itu sudah tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya pada meja pantry di sisi pinggang Seokjin, memenjarakan tubuh namja itu.

"Na – Namjoon, kau mau apa?" tangan Seokjin menahan dada Namjoon agar tak semakin mendekat. Namun itu sia-sia, karena nyatanya bibir Namjoon masih bisa mengecup pipi Seokjin, menyusuri sisi rahangnya hingga belakang telinga.

" _How about we have a round of passionate sex before I eat my dinner_?"

Namjoon menambahkan sebuah gigitan sensual di telinga Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu melenguh samar. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi menahan dada Namjoon, berganti mencengkeram erat bahu tegap suaminya itu. Apalagi bibir Namjoon kini sudah berada di sisi lehernya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah dengan gigitannya.

Tubuh Seokjin meremang saat Namjoon memberikan kecupan singkat di jakunnya, membuatnya menelan ludah susah payah. Namjoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Seokjin dan menatap wajah istrinya yang penuh peluh dan merona, membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik, princess." Ucap Namjoon. Ia memberikan satu, dua kecupan di bibir gemuk Seokjin, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah hingga telinga. Bibir Namjoon memang sangat pandai mengeluarkan rayuan manis.

Bibir Namjoon sudah akan mendarat tepat di atas bibirnya lagi saat ia menutup bibir seksi Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya, menimbulkan kerutan bingung di kening suaminya itu. Ia memandang Seokjin tak terima.

"Wae?"

Seokjin bukannya merengut takut mendapat tatapan tajam dari Namjoon, asal tahu saja, Namjoon dengan hormon kelelakiannya benar-benar tak bisa menerima penolakan. Namun kini Namja cantik itu justru tersenyum lebar.

Karena mungkin, kali ini sebuah pengecualian.

Lengan kanan Seokjin terangkat untuk melingkari leher Namjoon, membawa bibirnya berada tepat didepan telinga suaminya, sedang tangannya yang satu mencari jemari Namjoon dan menggenggamnya erat.

"sebentar lagi kita akan mendapati satu tambahan penghuni kecil di rumah kita." Bisik Seokjin lembut. Senyumnya semakin lebar, membayangkan apa yang tadi ia dapatkan dari rumah sakit.

Namjoon semakin menegrutkan kening, tak mengerti. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang Seokjin, masih dengan lengan yang melingkari lehernya, "maksudmu?"

Tautan jemari mereka dibawa Seokjin menuju ke arah perutnya, ia meletakkan tangan Namjoon di atas perutnya yang tertutup kaos.

"I'm pregnant."

Dan Namjoon tak bisa mmeikirkan reaksi lebih baik selain merebut seluruh nafas Seokjin dengan ciuman panasnya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan pertama dilewati pasangan Namjoon dan Seokjin seperti biasa. Beruntung Seokjin tidak mengalami morning sick, yang berarti membuatnya bisa melakukan aktifitas tanpa gangguan. Bahkan Namjoon masih sering tidur di studionya, masih sering meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri dirumahnya. Bahkan ia membiarkan istrinya itu bepergian seorang diri.

Tapi, mungkin perubahan akan dimulai malam ini. Karena pada malam kedua Namjoon menginap di studionya, ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan deretan nomor Seokjin dengan namanya berkelip dilayar

 _Uri Princess 3_

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya, ini sudah jam 2 malam, dan jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah Seokjin menelponnya pada dini hari seperti ini.

"ya, princess?"

" _Namjoonie dimana?"_

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar nada manja dalam kalimat Seokjin, bagaimana namja cantik itu memanggil namanya dengan sangat manis.

"aku masih di studio, sayang."

Lalu jeda, Seokjin tidak menanggapi. Namun Namjoon tahu bahwa sambungan mereka belum putus, karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara nafas Seokjin dari ponselnya.

"sayang?"

" _Namjoonie?"_

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya, "ya?"

" _Aku lapar. Bisakah kau membelikanku BBQ Chicken? Juga Cheese pizza? Ah! Bubble tea!"_

"princess, ini jam 2 pagi. Aku tak yakin masih buka toko untuk membeli keinginanmu."

" _Tapi aku ingin, Namjoon ah. Aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan itu. Aku sangat lapar!"_

Ah, istrinya tengah mengidam. Sejujurnya Namjoon sudah menunggu momen ini sejak eommanya memberi tahu mengenai ini itu tentang menjadi suami siaga. Dan malam ini adalah kali pertama Seokjin menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"baiklah, aku akan mencarikannya untumu. Apa kau ingin lainnya?"

" _eum... aku ingin tidur denganmu."_

Namjoon terkekeh, istrinya memang berkali lipat lebih manja sejak hamil. Tapi Namjoon tidak akan mengeluh, ia justru sangat senang dengan perubahan Seokjin satu ini.

"baiklah sayang. Aku akan mencarikan keinginanmu dan segera pulang."

" _eung, gomawo namjoonie. Saranghae~"_

Yang seharusnya Namjoon tidak terlalu senang dengan ngidam yag dialami istrinya. Karena dimulai dari malam itu, Seokjin mulai memubatnya kuwalahan. Banyak hal yang memang kebanyakan makanan yang harus ia belikan. Meski Namjoon masih bersyukur karena Seokjin tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, ia masih bisa membelikan keinginan Seokjin diluar. Dan Seokjin juga tidak sering membuatnya keluar dini hari, hingga ia masih bisa menginap di studio.

Seokjin memang istri idaman.

.

.

.

"namjoonie?"

Namjoon yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan panggilan lembut itu menoleh, melepas headphone ditelinganya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Seokjin dengan mantel coklatnya berdiri membawa kotak makan, "kemari sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum dan segera menutup pintu untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Namjoon yang kini berpindah duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan disana. Namja cantik itu meletakkan kotak makan diatas meja dan dengan tergesa duduk dipangkuan Namjoon, ia memeluk erat leher suaminya itu.

"aigoo~ uri princess kenapa, hm?" tanya Namjoon sembari menepuk pelan punggung Seokjin, ia tidak memeluk erat-erat pinggang Seokjin, karena memang perut istrinya itu sudah mulai membesar, sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke 5. Dan alasan itu pula yang membuat Seokjin memakai mantel Namjoon yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, untuk menutupi perutnya.

Seokjin menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Namjoon, "kangen."

Tawa Namjoon tak bisa ditahan, tingkah manis istrinya itu benar-benar membuatnya senang. Apalagi memang sudah 2 hari ini ia menginap di studio, ia ingin menyelesaikan proyek yang tengah ia kerjakan secepat mungkin, hingga ia bisa santai dirumah menemani Seokjin di bulan-bulan akhir kehamilannya nanti.

Tangan Namjoon masih mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, dengan bibirnya yang sesekali mengecup ringan tengkuk Seokjin, "kau sudah makan?" tanyanya setelah hampir 5 menit terlewati dalam diam.

Seokjin melepas pelukannya, memberikan jarak bagi keduanya, "sudah, tadi aku sehabis dari cafe Kyungsoo, aku juga membeli makan siang untukmu disana. Aku sangat lelah hari ini, entah kenapa."

Tangan Namjoon mengusap dahi Seokjin, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya. Ia mengernyit merasakan suhu tubuh Seokjin yang sedikit hangat, "Kau sakit, sayang? Tubuhmu hangat."

Seokjin menggeleng, "ani~ aku hanya lelah. Mungkin karena sejak pagi aku sudah di cafe Kyungsoo. Setelah tidur siang paling sembuh." Namjoon balas menggeleng, "tidak. Wajahmu juga pucat, bahkan bibirmu tidak merah. Apa kau juga merasa pusing?"

Dengan ragu Seokjin mengangguk, "ya. Tapi tidak apa, Namjoon. Sungguh! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika nanti aku merasa semakin buruk aku akan ke rumah sakit . aku tak ingin mengnaggumu. Bukankah kau bilang sedang ada proyek besar? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum kehamilanku semakin besar."

"iya. Tapi aku tetap merasa khawatir, sayang. Tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkan studio sebentar. Ya? Yoongi juga akan kesini sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu dan juga bayi kita. Oke?"

"eung, tapi gendong. Sampai mobil!"

Namjoon terkekeh, dengan senang hati menggendong Seokjin dipunggungnya. Tidak mungkin ia menggendong Seokjin dengan bridal sepanjang jalan menuju basement, ia tidak sekuat itu, dan Seokjin juga semakin berat.

"aku berat ya?" tanya Seokjin, lengannya melingkar erat di leher Namjoon, kepalanya ia sandarkan manja di pundak kiri Namjoon. Ia memandang Namjoon yang menoleh kearahnya.

"aku kan membawa dua orang, wajar kalau berat."

"apa berat sekali, Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon memperbaiki posisi Seokjin dipunggungnya, "tidak. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menggendongmu, princess."

"nanti setelah dari rumah sakit makan burger ya?"

"tadi katanya sudah makan siang? Masih ingin lagi?"

"bukan aku yang ingin. Tapi adik bayinya ingin makan burger." Namjoon mengulum senyumnya mendengar jawaban itu. Seokjin memang sering menggunakan bayi dalam kandungannya untuk alasan satu ini. Ia sangat benci saat dibilang gendut.

"baiklah, nanti seteah dari dokter."

"Gomawo namjoonie~"

"anything for you, princess."

.

.

.

Keinginan Seokjin untuk memakan burger sepertinya harus ditunda beberapa lama, karena nyatanya kini ia justru terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan satu kantung darah tersambung pada lengannya. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan gejala anemia, yang sudah cukup parah hingga Seokjin harus mendapat transfusi satu kantung darah. Walaupun sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa untuk ibu hamil, terlebih Seokjin adalah seorang pria, dimana memang terdapat beberapa gejala khusus untuk kasus male pregnant. Termasuk salah satunya anemia.

"beruntung kalian segera kemari. Memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengetahui akibatnya untuk bayi kalian nanti jika asupan nutrisi pada darahnya berkurang. Jadi untuk sekarang aku akan memberikan satu kantung darah untukmu. Setelahnya aku akan memberi beberapa resep untuk diminum setiap hari. Kau mengerti Seokjin?"

Namjoon masih mengingat dengan jelas penjelasan dokter kandungan Seokjin tadi. Ia bisa menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan itu, setidaknya istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"besok lagi, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan langsung bilang padaku, ya? Kau membuatku khawatir saat Jaejoong hyung bilang bahwa kau perlu transfusi darah."

Bibir Seokjin mengerucut diomeli suaminya seperti itu, "aku kan juga tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir Namjoon. Aku tak mengira bahwa perlu transfusi. Lagipula, inikan juga masalah biasa kata Jae hyung."

"iya, masalah biasa yang dapat membuatmu terancam. Kau ingin membuat bayi kita kenapa-napa? Kita tidak tahu bagaimana dampaknya bagi kandunganmu jika kau sampai keurangan darah, sayang."

"baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Tangan Namjoon terulur dan membelai lembut rambut Seokjin, "kau harus berjanji untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu mulai sekarang. Kau juga tidak perlu ke studio jika lelah. Aku akan berusaha pulang."

Seokjin mengangguk, "eung. Aku merindukanmu jika kau menginap di studio. Kau bekerja saja dirumah, bawa peralatan studiomu ke rumah. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki ruangan khusus dirumah? Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"disana peralatannya belum lengkap sayang. Tapi besok coba aku kerjakan dirumah."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang tidak terpasang jarum, "ppoppo!"

Namjoon terkekeh dan dengan senang hati mencium bibir Seokjin yang mulai kembali berwarna, tidak sepucat tadi saat di sudio.

"aigoo~ uri princess sangat manja, eoh?"

"hihihihi" Seokjin hanya tertawa saat Namjoon menciumi wajahnya berkali-kali, bahan menggigit gemas pipinya.

"namjoonie!"

Panggilan manja dari Seokjin itu membuat Namjoon menghentikan ciumannya, ia memandang namja cantik yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan matanya yang membulat.

"ada apa, princess?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, justru menggenggam tangan Namjoon dan membawa tautan tangan mereka ke atas perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar, "tadi uri aegi bergerak. Aku bisa merasakannya bergerak, Namjoon! Untuk pertama kalinya!"

Namjoon yang mendengar itu segera menyingkap selimut juga baju yang dipakai Seokjin, membuat telapak tangannya langung bersentuhan dengan perut Seokjin, "benarkah, sayang?" Namjoon mendekat hingga menempelkan telinganya.

"kau bisa mendengarnya? Ah! Dia bergerak lagi! Dia menendang Namjoon ah!"

Namjoon tertawa, "aku bisa merasakannya! Aku mendengarnya!"

Dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan tawa keduanya.

.

.

.

Mendampingi Seokjin selama masa kehamilannya memang tidak mudah. Namjon harus siap dengan perubahan ekstrim mood istrinya itu, selalu siap kapanpun Seokjin menginginkan makanan untuk memenuhi keinginnya, selalu ada waktu luang untuk menemani check up rutin dan melihat perkembangan bayinya. Juga yang terpenting selalu ada waktu untuk menemani Seokjin kapanpun dan dimanapun namja manis itu berada. Bahkan Namjoon rela menghabiskan waktu 10 menit sebelum tidur untuk memijit kaki Seokjin yang mulai membengkak pada kehamilannya pada bulan ke 7.

Tapi semua perjuangannya sekan terlupakan saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat malaikat ciliknya lahir dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun di dunia. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jemari mungil kemerahan bayinya menggenggam telunjuknya, juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas tangis yang pecah pertama kali saat bayi itu dikeluarkan dari dalam diri Seokjin.

Semua pengorbanan dan usaha Seokjin serta dirinya terbayar, melihat bagaimana sosok malaikat itu kini hadir.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon menoleh dengan cepat, menghampiri ranjang dimana Seokjin berbaring setelah menjalani operasi caesar nya. Tangan Namjoon yang menimang bayi mereka dengan perlahan kini menyerahkan bayi mereka pada Seokjin, membuat bayi itu telungkup pada dada Seokjin.

"tadi suster memerintahku untuk melakukan ini padamu. Aku lupa namanya, skin- apa aku lupa."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia paham, dan ia mengerti. Tangannya kini menepuk pelan punggung bayinya, merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana nafas dan gerakan jantung teratur anaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tersentuh.

"sayang, jangan menangis."

Suara Namjoon menyadarkan Seokjin, bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan air mata muai membasahi wajahnya.

"aku bahagia Namjoon."

"aku juga."

Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Namjoon sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Seokjin, "terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang kini gantian mencium kepala bayi mereka, melihat dengan jelas malaikat cilik mereka menggerakkan tangannya risih, dan Seokjin terkekeh melihat itu.

"kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin memandang suaminya itu, dengan tangan yang tak berhenti menepuk lembut punggung anaknya.

"dia laki-laki kan? Bagaimana dengan nama yang sudah kita pikirkan minggu lalu?"

"Jaehyun?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar, "ya, Jaehyun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Kim Jaehyun, tidak buruk."

"jadi nama cucu eomma Kim Jaehyun?"

Suara eomma Namjoon diikuti oleh serombongan manusia lain dibelakangnya. Namjoon bisa melihat appanya, Taehyung, Joungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, dan tentu saja Hoseok. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul.

"iya, eomma. Namanya Kim Jaehyun."

Lalu ruangan itu mulai ramai dengan segala sahutan dari ke 7 manuia yang memang tidak bisa diam. Meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang saling berpandangan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, _eomma."_

Pipi Seokjin merona mendengar panggilan itu, belum lagi suara Namjoon yang setengah berbisik disampingnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, _appa."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku jatuh cinta lagi sama Namjin! Demi Tuhan, mereka manis banget akhir akhir ini, gak pandang waktu dan tempat kalau mau tebar kemesraan. Udah plis, nikah, wkwkwkwkkw

Dan aku juga gak tahan mau nulis fic ini, hhehehehe. Semoga suka yaaa

Dan aku emang pake nama Jaehyun disini, iya, Jaehyun – Jung Jaehyun NCT itu. Tapi aku ganti Kim lah buat keperluan cerita, heehhehehehehe

Gomawo telah membaca fic ini, semoga cukup menghibur dan memberi makan bagi jiwa jiwa Namjin Shipper, kkkk~


	3. 1st Time with Jaehyun

**House of Happiness**

 **The Happiest Moment – one of many happy moments with Seokjin**

 **First Time with Jaehyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 **.**

 **Lulls – Puts Jaehyun to sleep**

"Sayang?" kepala Namjoon menyembul dari balik pintu, melihat Seokjin yang kini tengah membuat susu Jaehyun di dapur. Hari sudah malam, sudah jam 8, dan ini saatnya si kecil untuk tidur lagi. Walaupun memang seharian dia hanya tidur. Maklum, dia hanya bayi yang belum genap berumur 3 bulan.

Seokjin membalik tubuhnya, membawa botol susu Jaehyun ditangan kanannya, "ya, Namjoon ah? Ada apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur dan berhenti tepat didepan istrinya itu, "aku lapar. Apakah masih ada sisa makan malam?" tanyanya. Ia memang baru saja pulang dari studio jam 7 tadi, dan Seokjin sudah makan malam katanya. Sehingga kini ia seorang diri kelaparan.

Suara tawa Seokjin mengisi keheningan dirumah tersebut, membuat Namjoon merengut karena istrinya itu justru tertawa, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau bleum makan malam, sayang?" Seokjin justru balik bertanya. Namjoon mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu sekarang. Tapi, bisakah kau menidurkan Jaehyun? Ini susunya. Kau hanya harus menggendongnya, lalu dia akan tidur dengan sendirinya."

Kening Namjoon berkerut dalam, ia terlihat ragu, "kau yakin sayang? Aku belum pernah menggendong Jaehyun dengan susu botol untuk menidurkannya. Kau yakin dia tidak akan mencarimu? Kau yakin dia akan tenang digendonganku? Kau tahukan, aku sangat jarang menggendongnya dalam waktu yang lama. Apalagi tanpa pengawasan darimu."

"hey, kau takut menggendong anakmu sendiri?" Seokjin tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dengan ragu Namjoon mengangguk, "eum, sedikit? Kau tahukan, tanganku selalu menghancurkan apapun yang tersentuh olehnya. Jadi, em, kau tahukan Jaehyun itu bayi yang sangat kecil, mungil, rapuh, dan yah, rentan. Aku takut jika ama-lama menggendongnya aku akan – "

"Namjoon. kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau ayahnya, aku yakin kau bisa."

Dan dengan satu kalimat ditambah sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya, kini Namjoon berada didepan ranjang Jaehyun. Ia bisa melihat anak lelakinya itu kini tengah membuka matanya dan melihatnya dengan senyum yang masih terlihat lebar. Namjoon mau tak mau membalas senyum manis itu, tangannya memainkan sebuah gantungan diatas ranjang Jaehyun, membuat anaknya itu tertawa dengan suara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"aigoo~ uri Jaehyunnie manis sekali sih." Ucap Namjoon. ia tertawa lebar saat Jaehyun menguap dan memasukkan ibu jari tangan kanannya kedalam mulut, menghisapnya rakus.

"kau haus sayang? Mau tidur hm?"

Namjoon melirik sekitarnya, meletakkan botol susu Jaehyun di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan Seokjin lalu kembali mendekati boks ranjang Jaehyun, "Baby, you have to calm, ok? appa akan menggendongmu, jadi jangan bergerak terlalu banyak." Jaehyun yang tak mengerti hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Namjoon yang tegang.

Tangan Namjoon terulur masuk kedalam boks Jaehyun, menyentuh dengan selembut mungkin tubuh mungil anaknya. Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat Jaehyun, mengeluarkannya dari boks ranjangnya. Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong Jaehyun langsung dari tempat tidurnya. Biasanya, ia yang menerima Jaehyun dari gendongan Seokjin, sehingga istrinya itu bisa membenarkan posisi gendongannya yang salah.

Tapi sekarang, ia tengah bersusah payah menyamankan posisi Jaehyun ditangannya, mencoba membuat bayi itu merasa tenang dan nyaman untuk terlelap.

"ngh, ammmaaaamamamam." Jaehyun bergumam entah apa, dan Namjoon mengartikan itu sebagai tanda bahwa bayi itu tengah haus, juga menngantuk. Namjoon terkekeh samar dan mencium pipi Jaehyun gemas, "sabar ya sayang."

Dengan susah payah, Namjoon menggendong Jaehyun disalah satu tangannya, juga memegang botol susu dengan tangannya yang lain, "jja, minum susunya sampai kenyang, lalu tidur. Ok? Dad will sings you a lullaby."

Lalu gumaman penuh nada keluar dari bibir Namjoon, dengan mata yang tidak terlepas dari wajah Jaehyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Bayi menggemaskan itu mengerjapkan matanya berat, meski masih memainkan tangannya pada jemari Namjoon yang menggenggam botol susunya.

Jaehyun sepertinya tersedak, karena bayi itu tiba-tiba melepas dot susunya dan merengek, "hiks, aaa nghhh, hiks hiks." Yang membuat Namjoon kelabakan. Appa muda itu menggoyangkan tubuh Jaehyun semakin intens dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Tangannya yang lain kembali menyodorkan susu, "pelan-pelan saja, sayang. Pelan-pelan, jangan sampai tersedak." Ucap Namjoon pelan. Ia menyempatkan mencium hidung Jaehyun sebelum anak itu kembali meminum susunya.

Namjoon sepertinya sangat menghayati perannya dalam menidurkan Jaehyun, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sosok Seokjin yang melihat dari daun pintu kamar mereka. senyum Seokjin terlihat lebar melihat suami dan aanknya yang sangat manis. Apalagi Namjoon sesekali mengecup kening anak mereka. Seokjin sedikit banyak merasa terharu. Apalagi Namjoon selama ini menghabiskan banyak waktunya di studio, meski tetap tidak melupakan dirinya dan Jaehyun.

"kau harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaehyun."

Namjoon berjengit kaget mendengar suara Seokjin yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati istrinya tu bersandar di pintu kamar.

"ya, sepertinya aku harus mulai bisa mengurangi waktuku di studio. Aku tak ingin melewatkan perkembangan Jaehyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baths – Gives Jaehyun a Bath**

"jadi?"

"Jadi?"

Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan sebelum salah satunya tertawa. Seokjin – namja cantik yang kini mengerutkan matanya karena tertawa itu membiarkan Namjoon dengan raut sebal dan bibir mengerucut didepannya. Suaminya itu tengah merajuk karena pertanyaannya ia tanyakan balik.

"jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, sayang~" sekali lagi Namjoon bertanya. Seokjin yang tengah bersandar lemah pada kepala ranjang dengan tumpukan bantal disekelilingnya itu tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja kau harus memandikan Jaehyun, Namjoon." karena Seokjin tengah sakit dan tidak memungkinkan untuk jauh-jauh dari ranjangnya.

Mata Namjoon membulat lebar, "serius?"

Seokjin mengangguk yakin, "serius, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"karena yang pertama, aku belum pernah memandikan Jaehyun. Yang kedua, tentu saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana memandikannya!" Namjoon tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan, membuat Seokjin sedikit kaget.

"ya Ampun, sayang. Kau ayahnya, pasti bisa."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau selalu begitu, princess. Kau selalu membuaku seakan-akan bisa melakukan segalanya."

"karena tentu saja, kau memang bisa melakukan segalanya. Untukku dan bayi kita. Kau _superman, super daddy,_ Iyakan?"

Namjoon menghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah, kau menang. Sekarang, beritahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memandikan Jaehyun?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "pertama-tama kau isi dulu bath upnya dengan air hangat. Jangan terlalu panas, coba kau masukkan tanganmu, apakah sudah cukup hangat. Lalu ambil kursi dibawah wastafel, kamu duduk disana dengan memangku Jaehyun. Jangan lupa gunakan alas handuk agar bajumu tidak basah. Setelah itu – "

"tunggu! Pelan-pelan sayang. Jadi aku harus mengatur suhunya dulu, dan memangku Jaehyun dengan alas handuk. Benar?" sela Namjoon. ia terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan penjelasan Seokjin. Namja cantik itu mengulum senyumnya lalu mengangguk, "iya."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan dimple andalannya, "assa! Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"setelah itu gunakan tanganmu untuk memebasahi tubuh Jaehyun. Pelan-pelan, dari kakinya dulu, lalu tangan, wajah, baru nanti tubuh dan kepalanya. Setelah sudah basah, kamu ambil sabun cair yang ada dipojok bath up. Itu sudah termasuk shampoo. Nanti kamu sabunkan saja ke seluruh tubuh Jaehyun, kecuali wajah. Wajahnya tidak perlu kamu beri sabun. Rambutnya juga pakai sabun yang sama. Mengerti?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya, aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"lalu kamu angkat Jaehyun. Masukkan ke dalam bath up."

"hah? Apa? Jaehyun masuk ke bath up?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menikmati wajah Namjoon dengan kening berkerut dalam. Suaminya itu memang bersikap sangat hati-hati saat bersama Jaehyun.

"iya, sayang. Makaya, saat mengisi dengan air, sedikit saja. Jangan sampai membuat Jaehyun tenggelam, ok?"

"ba – baiklah. Jadi sedikit saja."

"iya, dan jangan lupa. Gunakan tangan kirimu menyangga belakang kepala Jaehyun, hingga hanya pantat dan kakinya saja yang menyentuh dasar bath up. Lalu dengan perlahan, kamu membilas sabun di tubuhnya. Jangan lama-lama, segera angkat dan selimuti dengan handuk agar Jaehyun tidak kedinginan. Ok?"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengangguk, "ok. jadi sekarang aku akan mengisi bath up dulu." Ucapnya sembari bangkit berdiri. "ambilkan Jaehyun kemari, biar aku lepas bajunya dulu."

Namjoon segera mendekati boks ranjang Jaehyun dan mengangkat bayi berusia 5 bulan yang tengah tertawa mendapati tubuhnya diangkat, "aigoo, sekarang kau sudah lebih nyaman menggendong Jaehyunnie ne, appa."

Bibir Namjoon tersenyum lebar mendengar Seokjin memanggilnya begitu, "tentu saja, eomma. Aku _super daddy_ , ingat?"

Seokjin tertawa mendengar jawaban Namjoon. ia menerima tubuh Jaehyun dan mengecup singkat pipi anaknya itu, "Jaehyunnie akan dimandikan appane, baik-baik ya, sayang~" ucap Seokjin. Tangannya dengan telaten membuka baju dan celana yang dipakai Jaehyun, membiarkan Namjoon mengisi bath up di kamar mandi.

"ang ang anggggg!" Jaehyun berteriak nyaring saat Seokjin menarik tangannya keluar dari mulutnya, Seokjin perlu mengeluarkan baju Jaehyun dari lengannya. "sabar sayang, sebentar." Ucap Seokjin lembut. Ia dengan cepat menarik baju Jaehyun dan membiarkan anaknya itu kembali mengemut ibu jarinya.

"aigoo~ dasar anak appa, sangat tidak sabaran." Ucap Seokjin gemas. Ia menggoda Jaehyun dengan menekan hidungnya lama, membuat bayi itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memukul tangan Seokjin, "ma ma ma!" bahkan ia bisa berteriak marah pada eommanya.

"eung? Kau berani memarahi eomma, eoh?" Seokjin menundukkan wajahnya dan menggelitiki perut telanjang Jaehyun dengan rambutnya, membuat bayi itu tertawa. Seokjin juga ikut tertawa, melihat bayinya itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar, membuat gusi pinknya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi terlihat menggemaskan.

"appa datang~" Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawa handuk berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Ia segera mendekati Jaehyun dan membungkus anaknya itu dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Namjoon yang dengan mudah mengangkat Jaehyun dalam gendongannya. "tunggu sebentar ya, eomma. Jaehyun akan mandi dan dengan cepat menjadi wangi agar bisa eomma ciumi sepuasanya." Namjoon menggoda Seokjin dengan membuat suara seakan-akan anak kecil. Meski tetap saja berhasil membuat Seokjin tertawa, "Jangan lama-lama ne, appa. Nanti Jaehyunnie kedinginan."

Namjoon tertawa dan menggendong Jaehyun memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia segera duduk disamping bath up, membuat Jaehyun telentang diatas pangkuannya. Kepalanya ia sangga dengan lengannya, dan tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalam bath up, mulai membasahi tubuh Jaehyun.

"angh!" Jaehyun berjengit kaget saat tangan Namjoon yang basah mengusap telapak kakinya. Namjoon hanya tertawa dan menggesekkan hidung keduanya, "aigoo~ appa adeul." Lalu Namjoon dengan cepat membasahi tubuh Jaehyun.

Tangan Jaehyun memencet botol sabun diujung bath up dan mengusapkannya ke seluruh tubuh Jaehyun. Anak lelakinya itu tak mau diam sedari tadi, kaki dan tangannya selalu mencari-cari jari Namjoon untuk digenggam.

"sabar sedikit sayang." Gumam Namjoon saat ia menggosok rambut Jaehyun. Bayi lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat, menatap Namjoon ynag tengah serius membuat busa sabun tidak sampai mengenai mata anaknya.

"Namjoon? kenapa lama sekali?" teriakan Seokjin terdengar, membuat Namjoon menyelesaikan acara menyabuni Jaehyun.

"sebentar sayang. Aku tinggal membilas Jaehyun."

Lalu tidak ada sahutan dari Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun, berganti membaringkannya di bath up dengan kepala yang ia sangga dengan lengannya.

"pa pa pa!" Jaehyun berteriak dan dengan semangat memukul-mukul air dengan kaki dan tangannya, membuat air membasahi mana-mana, termasuk baju Namjoon.

"aigoo, Jaehyunnie, tenang sedikit sayang. Biarkan appa membersihkan sabun ditubuhmu." Namjoon membilas tubuh Jaehyun, membiarkan anaknya itu tetap bermain air. Tak apa bajunya basah, asal Jaehyun segera selesai mandi. Lelah juga memegangi tubuh Jaehyun yang bergerak sangat aktif seperti ini.

"jja, sudah selesai." Ucap Namjoon lega. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun dan membalutnya dengan handuk yang tadi ia bawa. Kening bayi itu mengerut dalam dengan bibir yang ditekuk sebal, "ah ah ah!" bahkan ia berteriak. Matanya menatap Namjoon tak terima.

Namjoon justru tertawa, "Jaehyunnie maish ingin main air, eo? Besok lagi, ne?" bujuknya. Tapi namanya juga anak bayi, dia justru berteriak, lalu menangis keras. Bahkan Jaehyun meronta dalam gendongannya.

"Jaehyunnie kenapa eo?" tanya Seokjin saat mendengar tangisan Jaehyun. Bahkan bayi itu masih menangis saat sudah berpindah tangan ke gendongan Seokjin.

"dia tidak mau menjauh dari air, sayang." Gerutu Namjoon lemas. Seokjin tertawa mendengar nada lelah dalam suara suaminya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung dan pantat Jaehyun yang masih terbungkus handuk. Ia menimang-nimang bayinya itu sambil terus diajak bercanda.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon yang duduk diujung ranjang saat Jaehyun sudah tidak menangis lagi, menyisakan pipinya yang masih memerah dan tangan yang kembali ia emut.

"Namjoon, kemarilah." Panggil Seokjin. Namjoon yang memang tidak melepas perhatiannya dari Seokjin dan Jaehyun segera mendekat, mematuhi perintah istrinya itu.

Cup

"Your reward. You did well." Bisik Seokjin dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Namjoon terekeh dan balas mencium pipi Seokjin, dan pipi Jaehyun, "Anything, baby oops, my babies."

Dan Namjoon segera berlalu menjauhi Seokjin sebelum namja cantik itu melemparinya dengan bantal. Seokjin sangat tak suka jika ia panggil baby. Apalagi setelah Jaehyun lahir.

"Namjoon jangan menggodaku! ganti baju sana! Aku tak ingin gantian dirimu yang sakit."

.

.

.

 **Feeds – gives Jaehyun his food**

"sayang?"

"ya?" Namjoon menoleh, meninggalkan sejenak laptopnya yang masih menyala diatas meja. Ia bisa melihat Seokjin yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanay dengan apron berwarna pink.

Seokjin melangkah masuk, berdiri disamping kursi Namjoon dan dengan manja duduk dipangkuannya, "bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanyanya ragu. Ia memainkan kerah kaos yang dipakai Namjoon.

Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suami dan ayah muda itu memeluk pinggang istrinya erat-erat, menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari permintaan tolong Seokjin, "memang kau mau meminta tolong apa?" tanyanya setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin.

"bisakah kau menyuapi Jaehyun?"

Kening Namjoon mengerut, "Hanya menyuapi Jaehyun? Tentu saja aku mau. Aku belum pernah menyuapinya." Jawabnya semangat. Seokjin tersenyum, lalu mencium Namjoon lama.

"dan lagi."

"dan lagi?" tanya Namjoon. ia tahu, Seokjin tidak akan bersikap manja tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"aku akan pergi dengan Taehyung dan Joungkook setelah ini."

"ya, lalu?"

"bolehkan aku memakai kartu mu?"

Namjoon tertawa, mencium pipi Seokjin gemas, "tentu saja, sayang. Kau boleh memakainya kapanpun dan berapapun. Kau istriku, ibu dari anakku. Tentu saja boleh."

"tapi terakhir kali aku memakai kartumu, kau memarahiku."

"tentu saja! Kau memakai kartuku tanpa bilang untuk membeli tas yang harganya tidak murah. Aku tidak tahu, tentu saja aku bingung dan sedikit kesal – hanya sedikit kesal, tidak marah."

Seokjin tersenyum, "tapi nanti tidak marahkan jika aku memakai kartumu?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "kali ini tidak. Memang kau mau kemana dengan dua bocah itu?"

"sebentar lagi pernihkahan Jimin dan Yoongi, kami mau mencari hadiah untuk mereka. kau tidak apakan jika aku memlih hadiah dari kita seorang diri? Kudengar kau sangat sibuk karena Yoongi akan cuti untuk pernikahannya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati saja disana. Jangan terlalu membuat dirimu dan Jaehyunnie lelah. Oke sayang?"

Seokjin gantian mengangguk dan bangkit dari pangkuan Namjoon, "kajja! Jaehyunnie sudah menungu di ruang makan. Ia hanya kutinggal dengan biskuit ditangannya."

Lalu pasangan suami istri itu berjalan menuju ruang makan, melihat anak mereka satu-satunya tengah asik mengemut snack kesukaannya, biskuit stik rasa veggie.

"aigoo, Jaehyunnie sepertinya sangat lapar. Bahkan biskuitya tinggal sedikit ne?" Namjoon mulai berbicara dengan anaknya itu, membuat Jaehyun tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh Namjoon. Namjoon ikut tertawa dan membiarkan Jaehyun yang tangannya belepotan bekas roti yang ia gigit mengotori wajahnya.

Seokjin datang membawa satu mangkuk berisi beberapa sayuran yang sudah dihaluskan. Menu makan siang Jaehyun saat ini.

"jja, Jaehyun makan dengan appa ya. Eomma akan memasak sebentar. Kita berhemat waktu agar sudah selesai sebelum Joungkook dan Taehyung kesini. Oke, appa?"

Namjoon tertawa dan membiarkan Seokjin membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu basah, juga kedua tangan Jaehyun.

"ingat, jangan biarkan Jaehyun dekat-dekat dengan mangkuk makannya, ia akan mengaduk isi mangkuk dengan tangannya. Mengerti? Jika ada apa-apa panggil saja, aku di dapur."

Namjoon mengangguk dan membiarkan Seokjin memberikan kecupan di pipinya dan pipi Jaehyun sebelum pergi ke dapur yang sebenarnya hanya bersebelahan, bahkan hanya terpisah meja pantry pendek. Namun, Seokjin yang tengah memasak memang sulit diganggu, seperti Namjoon dengan lyric dan komputernya.

"sekarang Jaehyunnie makan dengan appa ne?" ucap Namjoon sembari mengaduk makan Jaehyun di mangkuk yang ia bawa. Entahlah, apa saja sayuran yang dimasukkan Seokjin hingga warna makanan di mangkuk Jaehyun sangat berwarna.

Namjoon dengan jahil mencicipinya, dan ia langsung mengernyit tak suka, "rasanya hambar, tidak enak." Komentarnya kurang kerjaan. Karena memang Seokjin memasaknya tanpa menambah perasa apapun.

"pa pa pa!" Jaehyun berteriak, membuat Namjoon tertawa karena sepertinya anaknya itu sudah kelaparan. Namjoon memberikan satu sendok kepada Jaehyun dan balita itu langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"aigoo~ kau benar-benar anak eomma, eo?" gumam Namjoon saat melihat Jaehyun makan dengan baik. Bahkan anaknya itu terlihat sangat senang dan menggerakan tangan dan kakinya antusias dikursi tingginya. Dengan mudah – lebih mudah dari yang Namjoon bayangkan – Jaehyun menghabiskan separuh lebih makan siangnya.

Namjoon baru pertama kali ini menyuapi Jaehyun, karena memang anaknya itu baru memakan selain air susu 1 minggu ini. Dan baru kali ini ia memiliki waktu untuk menyuapi Jaehyun, biasanya Seokjin yang setia berada disamping Jaehyun. Maklum saja, ia memang beerja dan Seokjin yang mengurus rumah kan?

"pa!" Jaehyun kembali berteriak saat Namjoon lagi-lagi terlambat memberinya suapan. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "ckckck, kau benar-benar anak Seokjin, huh?"

Jaehyun yang tak tahu apa-apa jusru tertawa dan memukulkan tangannya heboh pada meja didepannya. Namjoon mau tak mau ikut tertawa dan mengarahkan sendok ditangannya ke mulutt Jaehyun. Jaehyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Namun pada suapan selanjutnya, saat sudah akan masuk ke mulutnya, bayi itu malah menoleh dan membuat bubur sayuran itu mengotori pipi Jaehyun.

"aigoo~ kau terlalu banyak bergerak, sayang." Ucap Namjoon. ia meletakkan mangkuk makan Jaehyun di meja dan berlalu mengambil tissue diujung meja, entah siapa yang menaruhnya jauh sekali dari tempatnya duduk.

"ayo, appa bersihkan dulu wajahmu yang belepotan."

Namun, ia justru dikejutkan dengan penampilan Jaehyun yang semakin berantakan dari tadi. Sepertinya Namjoon meletakkan mangkuk makannya kurang jauh sehingga tangan mungil jaehun masih bsia menggapainya.

Lihat saja, bayi itu jusuru tertawa senang saat mengaduk makannya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya semangat, tanpa menyadari kekacauan yang telah ia buat. Beruntung tinggal sedikit, ia bisa dimarahi Seokjin jika Jaehyun bukannya menghabiskan makannya justru membuatnya menjadi mainan. Namjoon melirik ke arah Seokjin, dan mendapati tubuh istrinya itu yang membelakangi meja makan tempat dirinya dan Jaehyun berada.

"jja, kita sudahi makan siang kita kali ini, ya? Kau sepertinya sudah kenyang karena tadi menolak suapan dari appa. Dan sekarang kau sudah cukup bermain kan?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali duduk, dengan telaten mengusap wajah dan tangan Jaehyun.

"kita rahasiakan ini dari eomma, ok?"

.

.

.

Seokjin merebahkan dirinya diranjang, disamping Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring. Meski kini suaminya itu masih sibuk dengan iphone ditangannya. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya manja pada lengan Namjoon.

"Jaehyun sudah tidur?" tanya Namjoon setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Seokjin mengangguk, "ya. Dia langsung tidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena tadi Jimin dan Yoongi mengajaknya keluar."

Namjoon mengangguk dan memeluk Seokjin, membuat istrinya itu sedikit menindih tubuhnya.

"hei sayang, bagaimana kalau Jaehyun mulai tidur dikamarnya sendiri?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Namjoon tidak setuju, "dia bahkan belum genap berumur 1 tahun, Namjoon. tunggu sampai dia 2 tahun, dan kita akan membiarkannya tidur dikamarnya sendiri."

"begitukah?"

"ya. Setelah itu baru kita bisa membuatkannya adik." Bisik Seokjin, sengaja menggoda Namjoon. Namjoon yang tahu godaan istrinya itu terkekeh dan memeluk semakin erat tubuh Seokjin.

"begitukah? Kenapa tidak memulainya dari sekarang?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan balas menatap Namjoon, tidak takut dengan tatapan menggoda suaminya itu, "memang kau sudah siap memiliki 2 anak?"

Namjooon melebarkan senyumnya, "tentu saja! Aku sudah bisa menidurkan mereka, memandikan, juga menyuapi mereka."

"baiklah, appa. Tapi luangkan waktumu lebih banyak untuk Jaehyun. Juga adik-adiknya nanti. Jangan hanya membuatnya lalu melimpahkan seluruh waktu asuhan kepadaku. Ingat, kau juga orangtuanya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mencium Seokjin, menyesap bibir istrinya itu selama beberapa saat.

"baiklah, aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktuku untuk Jaehyun. Sekarang kita tidur, dan pikirkan soal adik Jaehyun lain kali saja. Kita limpahkan kasih sayang yang banyak untuk Jaehyun dulu saat ini, sampai dia sudah cukup besar untuk berbagi kasih sayang dengan adiknya nanti."

"baiklah. Sekarang berarti kita tidur?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan sekali lagi mencium bibir Seokjin, "ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin ditengah-tengah kegiatan kita, Jaehyun terbangun dan merusak semuanya."

Seokjin terkekeh, mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Namjoon mengingat kejadian mereka minggu lalu.

"kita harus meluangkan waktu untuk kita berdua tanpa Jaehyun sesekali." Gumam Namjoon, yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman setuju dari Seokjin.

"sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah seharian mengurus Jaehyun."

"eum, jalja namjoonie."

"Sleep well princess."

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku gak tahu mau nulis apa, hehe. Cuma bawaannya kalo liat Seokjin pingin nulis Feminim seokjin yang lembut, keibuan ggitu. Lihat gak sih cara dia nyuapin member lain? ululuu~ bikin gemes! Memang deh, NamJin itu couple paket lengkap. Bisa manis, unyu, dewasa, seksi, apalah semuanya bisa!

Dan tidak lupa, eaaa, terima kasih telah membaca FF ini, apalagi yang review, fav, sampe follow juga. Jeongmal gomawo~


	4. Jaehyun's 1st Birthday

**House of Happiness**

 **The Happiest Moment – one of many happy moments with Seokjin**

 **Jaehyun's 1st Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 **.**

"Sayang?" suara serak Namjoon memanggil saat ia tidak mendapati sosok istrinya berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Kamarnya masih gelap, tanda pagi belum datang, ia juga sempat melirik jam yang bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Namun, ia tidak mendapati sosok Seokjin di manapun di sudut kamar mereka.

Namjoon merenggangkan tangannya, berniat untuk bangun sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Seokjin dengan Jaehyun dalam gendongannya. Namja cantik itu terlihat sibuk memberikan susu dalam botol untuk Jaehyun yang mulai kembali terlelap.

"darimana, princess?"

Seokjin sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, ia menghela nafasnya panjang, "kau mengagetkanku, Namjoon. aku sehabis menidurkan Jaehyun lagi, dia bangun tadi. Sepertinya haus." Jelas Seokjin. Ia membawa langkahya mendekati boks bayi Jaehyun dan menidurkan anaknya disana. Jaehyun sudah mulai terlelap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Seokjin tertawa kecil dan mencium sekilas pipi Jaehyun sebelum berlalu menuju ranjangnya.

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya dan merentangkan lengan kirinya, mengisyaratkan Seokjin untuk berbaring didalam pelukannya. Dan Seokjin menangkap maksud itu. Ia tertawa pelan dan dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya berbantal lengan Namjoon, ia memeluk pinggang Namjoon dan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Bukankah besok ulang tahun Jaehyunnie?" tanya Namjoon. ia menepuk pelan punggung Seokjin, membuat Seokjin mengerang nyaman, "eum, besok ulang tahun pertamanya."

"kedua."

Seokjin terkekeh, "Ya, jika umur korea ini ulang tahun keduanya."

Namjoon ikut tertawa dan menyempatkan untuk mencium rambut Seokjin, "menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan besok?"

"maksudmu hari ini? Ini sudah hampir jam 3."

"iya, iya, sayang. Maksudku hari ini."

Terdapat bebrapa detik hening sebelum Seokjin menjawab, "Aku berencana membawa Jaehyun untuk berenang dan spa. Bagaimana? Kau jadi libur kan hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan, "ya. Aku akan menghabiskan hari ini denganmu dan Jaehyun. Apa menurutmu kita perlu membuat perayaan kecil? Hanya dengan eomma, appa, dan yang lainnya."

Mata Seokjin terbuka, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan mendongak untuk memandang wajah Namjoon, "Aku sih tak apa. Lagipula kita juga sudah lama tidak makan malam di rumah eomma."

"hm, jangan lupa pesta untuk Jaehyun dan Hoseok akhir minggu ini."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kini bersandar di dada Namjoon, "sepertinya akan menjadi pesta yang sangat meriah." Ucapnya sembari memainkan jemarinya di wajah Namjoon. "menurutmu begitu?"

Telujuk Seokjin berhenti dibibir Namjoon, membuat suaminya itu membuka bibir dan menggigit jarinya, "bagaimana tidak? Pesta ulang tahun CEO sebuah agensi besar di korea dan anak pemilik perusahaan rekaman terkenal pasti akan sangat meriah. Kau dan Hoseok pasti mengundang banyak kolega bisnis kalian."

Namjoon menyeringai, ia meraih pinggang Seokjin dan menarik tubuh istrinya itu hingga berada diatas tubuhnya. Lengan Seokjin menahan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

"aku harus membanggakan istri dan anakku didepan seluruh orang."

"begitukah?" mata Seokjin melirik bibir penuh Namjoon, ia merendahkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh ringan milik Namjoon.

Namjoon mengerang, "Kau yang menggodaku, princess. Aku akan mengerjaimu hingga pagi."

Seokjin terkekeh dan menatap mata Namjoon, "lagipula aku juga mulai kehilangan minat untuk kembali tidur. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan _nya._ "

Dan itu adalah sinyal bagi Namjoon untuk mulai mengarungi kegiatan panas bersama istrinya tercinta. Berharap Jaehyun tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

.

.

.

"kau hari ini terlihat sangat memesona." Gombalan itu diikuti dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggang Seokjin dari belakang. Dan Seokjin tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui pemilk lengan tersebut.

Tawa Seokjin menjadi pembuka pagi yang sangat Namjoon sukai, "Gombal! Aku tak butuh gombalanmu, _appa._ Eomma inginnya appa memandikan uri Jaehyunnie selagi eomma memasakkan sarapan. Bagaimana?"

Namjoon tidak membalas dan justru membalik tubuh Seokjin, membuat istrinya itu dengan pasrah menurut dan kini saling berhadapan.

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

Dua kecupan diberikan Namjoon di bibir Seokjin, "Morning kiss."

Seokjin memukul dada Namjoon pelan, ia mengulum senyumnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya, "sudah sana! Aku yakin Jaehyun sudah bangun sekarang."

"Eommmmmaaaaaaaa!"

"lihat! Anakmu sudah berteriak." Ucap Seokjin. Ia melepas pelukan Namjoon di pinggangnya dan mendorong tubuh suaminya itu. Namjoon tertawa dan sekali lagi mencium bibir Seokjin sebelum berlalu.

"Dasar! Tidak anak, tidak appa, semuanya sama-sama manja."

.

.

.

"Jaehyunnie jalan-jalan dengan appa eomma?" balita yang baru saja genap berumur 1 tahun (Umur internasional) itu melonjak senang di tempat duduknya. Namjoon yang duduk didepannya mengangguk cepat, "ne. Hari ini Jaehyunnie akan bermain dengan appa dan eomma seharian."

Jaehyun tertawa, ia bertepuk tangan heboh, "Jinjja? Appa bohong aniya?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak ringan rambut Jaehyun, "ani. Appa tidak pernah berbohong Jaehyunnie sayang~" jawaban Namjoon itu membuat Jaehyun melonjak senang dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"kita akan berenang, Jaehyunnie." Ucap Seokjin sembari membawa sarapan untuk mereka. ia membuat sup ayam untuk pagi ini, sengaja agar ia tidak perlu memasak dua menu. Jaehyun masih dibatasi dalam memakan nasi dengan lauk-lauk tertentu, dan makanan berkuah serta tidak pedas akan membantu anak itu mencerna.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Seokjin yang kini duduk disampingnya, "Belenang?"

Namjoon terkekeh, raut bingung anaknya itu sangat menggemaskan, "ne, berenang sayang. Jaehyunnie tahukan berenang?" tanya Namjoon saat Seokjin tengah sibuk mengambilkan nasi untuk mereka.

Kepala Jaehyun menggeleng cepat, "Ani, molla. Belenang itu apa?" ia balik bertanya. Namjoon tersenyum ke arah Seokjin, menyempatkan diri untuk berucap terima kasih pada istrinya itu karena menyiapkan sarapan sebelum membalas pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Air. Jaehyunnie akan bermain air." Jawab Namjoon dengan bahasa paling mudah dan sederhana. Maklum saja, Jaehyun baru berumur 1 tahun, apa yang kau harapkan dari pemahaman balita berumur segitu?

"Ail? Jaehyunnie main ail?" ulang Jaehyun. Matanya berbinar antusias menatap Namjoon.

"aigoo~ sejak kecil kau memang sangat suka bermain air, sayang." Ucap Seokjin ikut menjawab. Ia membawa kursi makan Jaehyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sedikit kebelakang, membuatnya lebih mudah menyuapi anaknya itu.

Namjoon tertawa, "Jaehyunnie akan bermain air dengan appa, senang?"

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat, dengan pipi yang penuh dengan makanan yang baru saja disuapkan oleh Seokjin.

"Jaehyunnie cuka!" ucap anak itu begitu makanan di mulutnya tertelan.

Seokjin tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang masih acak-acakan, belum tersisir rapi, "jja, sekarang appa dan Jaehyunnie makan dulu sebelum main air, ok?"

"Ciap, eomma!"

"Siap, eomma!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik, membuat udara sedikit hangat dengan sisa-sisa salju yang belum mencair. Memasuki akhir musim dingin, namun suhu belum juga naik, bahkan semalam salju sempat turun hingga menumpuk pagi ini. Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jaehyun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka saat jam di pergelangan tangan Namjoon menujukkan pukul 10.34, dan ketiga namja itu segera berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan berwarna-warni dengan plat nama besar didepannya.

 _Baby and Mom SUNSHINE_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Namjoon dan Seokjin mengajak Jaehyun kemari. Sejak bayi, Jaehyun sudah melakukan beberapa perawatan bayi disini, sehingga Seokjin sudah seperti pelanggan tetap di klinik spa bayi dan ibu ini.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang yeoja muda dengan seragam khas menyambut mereka begitu pintu klinik terbuka. Namjoon tersenyum, melirik ke arah Seokjin, memberi tanda untuk istrinya itu yang mengurus pendaftaran dan administrasi. Ia sibuk menenangkan Jaehyun yang terus berulah dalam gendongannya, sepertinya anaknya itu sudah tak sabar.

Seokjin tersenyum, "ne. Kami sudah membuat janji untuk spa dan berenang atas nama Kim Jaehyun." Ucapnya. Ia ikut memainkan tangan Jaehyun yang mencengkeram telunjuknya erat.

"eomma, ail, Jaehyunnie mau main ail." Celoteh Jaehyun sejak tadi. Seokjin tersenyum dan membawa tangan Jaehyun ke depan mulutnya, berpura menggigitnya, "Arasseo, sabar sebentar ya sayang. Kita tunggu noona ini mengantar Jaehyunnie."

Pegawai klinik itu tersenyum, "mari ikut saya." Ucapnya sembari berjalan didepan, menunjukkan jalan. Mereka memasuki klinik semakin dalam, hingga terlihat sebuah pintu kaca tembus pandang yang memperlihtakan kolam renang cukup luas. Hanya ada satu dua orang disana, mengingat ini bukan akhir pekan.

"baiklah, disini Jaehyunnie akan main air, ya? Lalu nanti jam 11.45 jadwal Jaehyun untuk melakukan spa. Kalau bisa, jangan terlalu lama Jaehyun bermain air, meski memang air hangat. Mengingat cuaca belum terlalu hangat diluar. Juga agar Jaehyun tidak terlalu lelah." Ucap yeoja tersebut, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman ramah oleh Seokjin.

"ne, gamshahamnida."

"ne. Ah, ini kartu pelanggan anda. Jika ingin melakukan pembayaran di kasir harap dibwa."

"ne."

Lalu pegawai tersebut berlalu, meninggalkan Namjoon dan keluarga kecilnya.

"appa tulun, Jaehyunnie mau tulun!" rengek Jaehyun sembari menjejakkan kakinya tak sabar. Seokjin yang menatap Namjoon yang kerepotan dengan polah Jaehyun hanya terkekeh dan berlalu untuk meletakkan tas Jaehyun di loker yang disediakan disana, ia hanya mengambil sepasang baju renang milik Namjoon dan Jaehyun.

Namjoon yang ditinggal dengan Jaehyun meringis, apalagi aksi berontak Jaehyun semakin keras. Anaknya itu sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kecil lagi tenaganya, hingga ia dengan terpaksa menurunkan Jaehyun didepan pintu masuk kolam renang. Ia dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Jaehyun, menjaga anaknya itu tidak berlari. Meski sudah bisa berjalan, Jaehyun masih harus didampingi.

"pelan-pelan saja, sayang berjalannya." Ucap Namjoon khawatir.

Namun, Jaehyunnya sendiri justru tertawa dan berteriak senang sembari setengah menarik Namjoon mendekati Seokjin di sisi kolam renang.

"Eomma!" bahkan teriakan Jaehyun menggema di kolam renang yang tidak terlalu besar itu, hanya ruanan tertutup dengan kolam renang seluas 15x15 meter. Seokjin tertawa, ia berjongkok, merentangkan tangannya bersiap menangkap Jaehyun yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Namjoon dan berlari ke arahnya.

"hap!" Seokjin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jaehyun dan mengangkatnya, hingga kini balita itu tertawa dalam gendongannya. Namjoon tersenyum dan segera mendekati istri dan anaknya yang tengah tertawa.

Namjoon mengacak rambut Jaehyun, lalu Seokjin, "kalian terlihat sangat manis kalau seperti ini." Ucapnya kemudian. Seokjin menghentikkan tawanya dan menyempatkan memukul Namjoon, "Apasih. Sudah sana ganti baju, aku sudah menyiakan kaos polos dan celana renang milikmu. Jaehyun aku saja yang menggantikan bajunya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengambil baju yang dimaksud Seokjin diatas bangku yang tadi diduduki Seokjin, "kau yakin aku harus memakai kaos? Aku bisa bertelanjang dada."

"Namjoon!" Seokjin melotot memandang Namjoon yang menyengir jahil, "aniya, maksudku appa harus memakai kaos, iya kan Jaehyunnie?"

Jaehyun yang sejak tadi fokus pada kolam renang didepannya hanya mengangguk asal, "ail, eomma, ail!" ia kembali berontak. Apalagi ia bisa melihat dua anak kecil yang dengan semangat berenang di kolam tersebut.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, anaknya itu benar-benar duplikat Namjoon, sifatnya benar-benar mirip. Jika sudah fokus pada satu hal tidak bisa diganggu lagi.

"baiklah, kita ganti baju dulu Jaehyunnie. Sudah sana, kau juga ganti baju." Usir Seokjin pada suaminya itu. Namjoon terkekeh dan menyempatkan untuk mencubit pipi kiri Seokjin.

"aigoo~ istri dan anakku benar-benar imut." Lalu segera berlalu menghindari kepalan tangan Seokjin yang sudah siap memukulnya.

"Namjoon masih suka menggodaku." Gumam Seokjin dengann kedua pipinya yang merona. Ia duduk di bangku dibelakangnya dan memangku Jaehyun.

"kita ganti baju dulu ya, sayang."

"ne, ne. Palli, eomma." Jaehyun melonjak senang diatas pangkuan Seokjin, bahkan ia tidak berhenti bergerak saat Seokjin melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan baju renang.

"ail, main ail!" Jaehyun memekik senang saat ia sudah sepenuhnya memakai baju renang. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Seokjin, namja cantik itu sedikit was was jika Jaehyun tiba-tiba berlari dan masuk ke kolam begitu saja.

"aigoo~ anak appa sudah siap untuk berenang ne~" beruntung Namjoon segera datang. Ia memberikan baju yang tadi ia pakai pada Seokjin, dan ia yang berganti menggenggam tangan Jaehyun.

Namjoon berjongkok, membawa Jaehyun untuk duduk disalah satu pahanya, "pamit dulu sama eomma."

Jaehyun tertawa dan menepuk pipi Seokjin, "Annyeong, eomma. Jaehyunnie main ail!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut tertawa melihat Jaehyun yang sangat antusias, memang ya anak satu itu sangat suka jika sudah bermain air.

"hati-hati, appa. Jangan sampai melepas Jaehyunnie, ok?" ucap Seokjin dengan kening yang berkerut, "tentu saja, eomma!" jawab Namjoon semangat.

"Dicium eomma dulu, sini." Ucap Seokjin sembari mengecup pipi Jaehyun lalu pipi Namjoon.

"Sudah sana! Sebelum jam janjian untuk spa Jaehyun. Setengah jam saja ya Namjoon ah."

"Siap mom!"

Lalu Namjoon menurunkan Jaehyun dan menggandeng anaknya itu menuju tepi kolam. Ia lebih dulu mendudukkan dirinya, memangku Jaehyun dan membasahi tangan serta kaki anak itu dulu, agar tidak kaget. Air kolam yang hangat benar-benar terasa nyaman. Apalagi kolam ini memiliki kedalaman bermacam-macam, dari 30 cm hingga yang paling dalam 1 meter. Hingga Jaehyun masih bisa berdiri di kolam paling dangkal.

Seokjin yang hanya duduk di tepi kolam dan melihat Namjoon dan Jaehyun yang mulai masuk kedalam kolam. Ia bisa melihat betapa bahagianya anak satu-satunya itu. Dan momen sederhana seperti ini membuatnya semakin bersyukur atas kehadiran Jaehyun dan Namjoon. apalagi satu tahun ini, satu tahun yang sudah genap ia lalui dengan kehadiran Jaehyun. Ia sangat bersyukur dan merasa diberkati.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah 3 mobil Namjoon yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah sedan keluarga berwarna putih terparkir dihalaman mansion keluarga Kim. Tadi eomma Kim, ibu Namjoon menelpon untuk makan malam disana, dan akhirnya Seokjin setuju membawa keluarga kecilnya mengabiskan makan malam di rumah mertuanya. Ia juga menyempatkan diri meminta Jimin untuk membeli kue ulang tahun Jaehyun dan Hoseok, sekalian melakukan perayaan kecil nanti.

"Jaehyun tidur?" tanya Namjoon sembari membuka sabuk pengaman miliknya dan milik Seokjin yang terlihat sibuk menggendong Jaehyun yang terlelap.

Seokjin mengangguk, mencoba membenarkan gendongan Jaehyun, "hm, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Sudah waktuya tidur siang juga."

Namjoon mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, lalu memutar untuk membukakan milik Seokjin, "Ayo keluar, hati-hati. Aku bawakan tasnya." Ucap Namjoon. ia memegang pintu mobil bagian atas, menghindari Seokjin agar tidak membentur atap mobil.

Sedikit banyak Seokjin merasa tersipu akibat tingkah manis Namjoon kali ini, "Gomawo Namjoon ah." Gumamnya pelan. Ia berdiri disamping mobil, menunggu Namjoon mengambil tas miliknya dan Jaehyun di kursi belakang.

"kajja." Namjoon membawa tas di salah satu tangannya, lalu tangannya yang lain memeluk bahu Seokjin, berjalan beriringan memasuki rumahnya.

"sepatu Jaehyun kamu bawa kan?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk, "Sudah aku masukkan kedalam tasnya."

"ma, ngh~" Jaehyun menggeliat dalam gendongan Seokjin, keningnya berkerut dan tangannya menggapai-nggapai leher Seokjin, namun matanya tidak terbuka. Seokjin dengan cepat menepuk punggung dan pantat Jaehyun, menimang anaknya itu agar kembali terlelap.

"sst, ssst, Jaehyunnie, tidur lagi sayang, kita sudah sampai di rumah halmonie, sebentar lagi tidur dikasur ya." Bisik Seokjin, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Jaehyun kini berpindah posisi dengan memeluk lehernya dan menyandarkan wajahnya di bahunya. Anak itu kembali terelap karena tidak bergerak lagi.

"dia banyak bergerak kalau sedang tidur." Komentar Namjoon. ia membuka pintu masuk rumah keluarganya dan berjalan masuk. Tidak perlulah menekan bel dan menunggu dibukakan, ini juga masih rumahnya.

"Aigoo! Hyung sudah da – "

"sssttt, jangan berisik, tae. Jaehyun sedang tidur." Potong Namjoon cepat saat Taehyung yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah hampir berteriak. Adik bungsunya itu segera menutup mulutnya, "mian hyung, mian."

Seokjin tersenyum dan membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya singkat, juga memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaehyun, "Kenapa Jaehyunnie tidur?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung itu membuat Namjoon memberikan sebuah pukulan sayang di kepalanya, "Tenu saja karena ia mengantuk, tae. Lagipula ia memang masih butuh tidur siang. Dan kenapa kau disini? Tidak ke kantor Hoseok? Kudengar kau sedang magang di agensi Hoseok?"

Taehyung belum sempat menajwab sebelum Seokjin menyela, "Ngobrolnya nanti dulu. Aku meletakkan Jaehyun dulu di kamar, juga membawa tas Jaehyun. Ayo Namjoon."

"baiklah. Aku tunggu jawabannya nanti tae."

Lalu Seokjin dan Namjoon berlalu untuk ke lantai dua, mneuju kamar Namjoon dulu, yang kini menjadi kamar mereka jika menginap disini.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga besar Namjoon sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, membicarakan berbagai hal. Termasuk pengukuhan surat wasiat appa Kim yang kini agensi miliknya tengah dipimpin oleh Hoseok. Namjoon sebagai anak pertama menolak saat ditawari untuk menggantikan ayahnya menjadi CEO sebuah agensi yang menaungi beratus artis, apalagi Jimin dan Taehyung, dua anak itu tidak ada yang berminat, sehingga Hoseok yang sukarela mau menjadi penerusnya.

"Bagaimana Hoseok ah, apakah ada masalah?" tanya appa Kim.

Hoseok mendengus, meninju pelan lengan Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya, "ada, aku baru saja kalah tender dengan agensi lain saat akan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman Namjoon."

"benarkah hyung? Wah, Namjoon hyung benar-benar ya. Ternyata uang lebih penting dari persaudaraan." Komentar Jimin, yang diangguki Jungkook, "aku juga kaget saat diberitahu oleh manager keungan kemarin. Padahal aku ikut menyusun proposalnya lho, Namjoon hyung." Ucap Taehyung. Ia memang tengah magang di bagian keuangan di kantor Hoseok.

"aku juga kaget. Berbagai rumor dan gosip tak enak sudah menyebar diseluruh perusahaan." Tambah Jungkook. Ia juga kini bekerja di bawah Hoseok, tepatnya mencoba menjadi tangan kanan Hoseok, karena memang selain Hoseok, Jungkook adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk melanjutkan agensi keluarga tersebut. Meski statusnya nanti hanya menantu keluarga Kim, tidak masalah.

Namjoon mendesah berat, "Aku tidak tahu, Hoseok ah. Yang memegang tender itu bukan aku. Yang memimpin rapat juga bukan aku. Untuk kontrak musim ini yang menangani Yoongi. Iya kan?" ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang tengah duduk disamping Seokjin dan Taehyung di sofa lain. posisinya kini Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Jimin di satu sofa, lalu Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, dan eomma Kim di sofa lain. Sedangkan appa Kim duduk di sofa single disana.

Yoongi mengangguk, "ya. Ada beberapa masalah saat itu. Aku lupa, sepertinya proposalmu ada satu hal yang memberatkan perusahan kita, Nam. Aku lupa. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memberikan keputusan sepihak tanpa meminta pertimbangan dari rekan kerjaku yang lain."

"sudahlah. Tidak perlu terlalu serius membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Kalian bisa membicarakan ini lain kali. Pekerjaan kantor tidak perlu dibawa kerumah." Lerai eomma Kim cepat. Seokjin mengangguk setuju, "ya. Aku paling malas kalau Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah mulai membicarakan kantor. Kalian sudah menghabiskan berpuluh jam di kantor, bahkan sampai tidak pulang, tidak lelah apa?"

"Namjoon masih suka menginap di studio, Seokjin ah?" tanya eomma Kim tak percaya.

Seokjin mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "ne eomma. Bahkan baru saja minggu kemarin ia tiga hari tidak pulang." Kini ia mengadu, membuat Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang.

"eomma, itu saat perusahaan tengah mengalami minggu yang sibuk, jadi aku ha – "

"astaga Namjoon. sudah eomma bilangkan, kau harus mengurangi intensitasmu menginap di studio. Kau sudah menjadi seorang appa sekarang. kau harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bermain bersama Jaehyun."

Namjoon menunduk, mengangguk patuh.

"Yoongi juga suka menginap, eomma." Kali ini Jimin ikut-ikutan mengadu.

Yoongi melotot, "Kau juga sering menginap, Jim! Apalagi kalau ada artis yang mau comeback, bisa seminggu tidak pulang-pulang. Sadar diri!" pekerjaan Yoongi sebagai komposer bersama Namjoon dan Jimin sebagai coach dancer sekaligus koreografer di agensi Hoseok membuat keduanya sering menginap.

"Kalian ini. Bagaimana akan memiliki momongan jika jarang pulang?"

Lalu semuanya langsung diam begitu eomma Kim berkomentar, menutup bibir masing-masing. Hanya Yoongi yang mengulum senyumnya dengan pipi yang memerah, "Sudah kok, eomma."

"hah? Sudah apa?" Taehyung dengan cepat menyahut, karena memang ia yang duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Sudah isi. 3 minggu."

"Serius hyung?" Jimin memandang Yoongi tak percaya. Yoongi mengangguk kalem, "Ia Jim. Saat aku mengeluh pusing kemarin, aku ke dokter. Lalu katanya aku hamil 3 minggu."

Jimin tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menghambur memeluk Yoongi, "Astaga, Min Yoonginya Jimin sudah akan jadi seorang eomma."

Lalu ucapan selamat langsung membanjiri pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Selamat ya Yoongi, Jimin. Semoga kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjadi orang tua."

"Jiminnie~ Aigoo, kau sudah akan menjadi appa, brother!"

"hyung tak menyangka, hiks. Padahal aku belum menikah, tapi adikku sudah akan menjadi ayah."

"Yoongi, kalau ada apa-apa jangan takut bertanya padaku ya. Aku akan menemanimu melewati masa-masa kehamilan. Selamat ya."

"Aigoo Jimin hyung~ selamat ya. Doakan aku dan Taehyung cepat menyusul."

"Ya, Jungkook ah kurangi dulu sifat manja Taehyung pada eomma dan appa, baru menikahinya, ia saja belum bisa jauh dari kita. Aigoo, selamat ya Jimin, Yoongi, eomma sangat bahagia."

"Selamat Yoongi ya, Jimin ah. Semoga kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang semakin bahagia, jadi suami siaga Jimin, kurangi menginap di kantor, aku akan meminta Hoseok mengurangi jadwalmu tahun ini."

Suasana haru dan bahagia itu harus terhenti saat teriakan melengking dari lantai dua terdengar.

"EOMMA!"

Itu Jaehyun, yang sepertinya sudah bangun dan mencari eommanya. Seokjin meringis dan segera berdiri, "Aku keatas dulu semua. Silahkan lanjutkan dulu, aku akan memandikan Jaehyun sekalian sebelum membantu memasak."

"Aku saja yang memandikan princess."

Seokjin melotot mendengar panggilan Namjoon, "Tidak perlu, aku saja biar cepat selesai. Jika dirimu bisa setengah jam lebih hanya untuk memandikan Jaehyun. Dan berhenti memanggilku princess." Lalu namja cntik itu langsung berlalu dari ruang tengah.

"ckckckck, kau memang sangat suka menggoda istrimu, Namjoon ah."

.

.

.

Hari ini ditutup dengan sebuah makan malam bersama dan sebuah kue ulang tahun besar dengan dua lilin diatasnya. Yang satu bertuliskan angka 2 dan yang satu angka 24, 2 untuk Jaehyun, dan 24 untuk Hoseok. Keduanya memiliki tanggal ulang tahun yang berdekatan, Jaehyun 14 Februari, dan Hoseok 18 Februari, hingga keduanya – maksudnya Hoseok dan pasagan Namjoon Seokjin – sepakat membuat perayaan bersama untuk ulang tahun mereka.

"saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida, saranghaneun Jaehyunnie, saranghaneun Hoseokie, saengil chukahamnida."

"selamat ulang tahun sayang, semoga selalu diberkati." Lalu eomma Kim memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi Hoseok, yang dibalas cengiran lebar oleh namja itu, "Gomawo eomma."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hoseok ah. Semoga kau cepat-cepat menikah ya, sudah tua." Ucap Namjoon dengan jahilnya, Hoseok tertawa dan memeluk ringan tubuh Namjoon, "Doakan saja, Joon ah. Aku juga ingin punya anak."

"Punya anak saja dulu, baru cari istri." Komentar absurd Yoongi itu membuat yang lain memandangnya kaget, "hyung dijaga ucapannya. Ada anak kecil disini, juga ini kan ulang tahun Hoseok, kau mendoakannya begitu?" tegur Jimin, ia mengusap lembut bahu istrinya iutu.

Yoongi menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar, "Aniya Hoseok ah, aku Cuma bercanda. Aku doakan kau semakin dekat dengan jodohmu, kalau bisa tahun ini menikah ya. Selamat ulang tahun."

"hehehe, gomawo, hyung."

"Hoseokkie hyung~~ Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga sehat selalu dan selalu bahagia. Menikahnya habis taetae ya? Hehe, taetae ingin nikah dulu dengan Jungkook."

"Tae, sudah eomma bilang kau hilangkan dulu sifat manjamu baru menikah dengan Jungkook." Tegur eomma Kim. Taehyung hanya cemberut.

"Selamat ya Hoseok hyung. Aku ikhlas kok hyung duluan yang menikah baru aku dan Taehyung. Kudoakan ceat-cepat deh ketemu calon istri." Joungkook tersenyum manis, mengabaikan tatapan tak suka Taehyung ke arahnya.

"Hoseok hyung, selamat ulang tahun. Terima kasih karena sudah menggantikanku menjadi pemimpin di agensi appa. Semoga hyung selalu bahagia, jangan lupa selalu bercerita mengenai masalah hyung, jangan dipendam sendiri. Semangat selalu hyung!" Jimin memeluk erat-erat Hoseok.

"Gomwo Jimin ah."

"Selamat ya Hoseok ah. Semoga kau selalu diberkati, kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu. Ayo Jaehyunnie ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Hoseok samchon." Ucap Seokjin. Ia yang tengah memangku Jaehyun mengarahkan anaknya itu untuk memeluk Hoseok.

"ulang tahun eomma? Sepelti Jaehyunnie?" tanya Jaehyun mendongak memandang Seokjin. Sang eomma mengangguk, "ya, seperti Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun tertawa dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Hoseok, minta untuk dipeluk, atau mungkin digendong juga. Jadi kini Jaehyun berpindah ke pangkuan Hoseok, "Celamat ulang tahun, camchon~ calanghae~"

"aigoo, manis sekali sih Jaehyunnie. Gomawo sayang, selamat ulang tahun juga untuk Jaehyunnie~"

"Selamat ulang tahun Jaehyunnie, halmoni dan haraboji sudah membelikan mainan yang banyak untuk Jaehyunnie."

"Aku juga aku juga! Tae samchon membeli boneka besar sekali untuk Jaehyunnie."

"Itu juga kado dari Kookie samchon ya, Jaehyun ah. Samchon membeli satu set kok bonekanya, dari yang kecil sampai yang besar."

"Yoongi samchon dan Jimin samchon memberikan satu set permainan robocar poli dan paw petrol. Juga bajunya! Iya, Yoongi hyung kemarin membeli kostum marshell!" Jimin berteriak heboh.

"gomawo semuanya. Jaehyun akan menggunakannya dengan baik, ucapkan gomawo sayang." Ucap Seokjin.

Jaehyun bertepuk tangan dan berdiri dipangkuan Hoseok, lalu ia membungkuk, "Gomawoyo~ Calanghae Halmoni, halaboji, camchondul~"

Lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyun meminta pangku Seokjin dan tanpa diduga siapapun mencium pipinya, "Jaehyunnie cayang eomma juga, calanghae~" Seokjin yang mendapat kalimat manis serta kecupan di pipinya itu tak bisa menahan haru, ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh Jaehyun, "Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang, semoga menjadi anak yang pintar dan tumbuh dengan baik ya. Eomma juga sayang Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin.

"ciuman untuk appa?" Namjoon tiba-tiba menyahut, membuat Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Jaehyun kini berpindah ke pangkuan Namjoon. ia menyeka air mata yang sempat turun ke pipinya. Ia benar-benar terharu dan bahagia.

Chup

"Jaehyunnie cayaaaang appa, calanghae appa~"

Namjoon tersenyum dan berganti mencium pipi Jaehyun, "Appa juga sayang Jaehyunnie."

"Jaehyunnie cayaaaaanggg cemuanya~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku paling payah buat mengakhiri fic yang aku buat, jadinya kayaknya akhirnya aneh banget nggak sih? Jadi maafkan aku ya, kalau kalian ingin membuat khir yang berbeda, silahkan ditambahkan saja, tidak apa-apa.

Niatnya, niatnya nih, mau di post kemarin tanggal 15, tapi kelewat karena belum selese, jadilah tanggal ini baru bisa di post. Yah, walaupun udah telat sih, nggakpapalah.

Dan fic ini aku buat untuk Jaehyun oppa dan Hoseok oppa yang ultah. Hehe Saengil chukkae oppa! Serta banyaknya penyanyi yang aku sukai ulang tahun

HAPPY_CHANGMIN_DAY my giant maknae of TVXQ

HAPPY_VERNON_AND_DK_DAY kkk, Seventeen~

HAPPY_MY_SUNSHINE_HOSEOK_DAY

HAPPY_JAEHYUN_DAY

Hanya 5 orang itu yanng aku kenal baik, heheeh. Dan selmaat ulang tahun untuk meuanya yang ulang tahun di tanggal tanggal ini. Semoga yang terbaik selalu menyertai kalian.

Annyeong~ terima kasih telah membaca fic ini~

p.s. aku mengganti nama Joungkook jadi Jungkook, agak sulit sih aku membiasakan nulisnya, tapi agar kalian lebih nyaman aja bacanya. Banyak yang minta diganti, hehe


End file.
